Zeitreise
[[Datei:TMNT_v1_33_26-27.jpg|thumb|360px|'Zeitreise']]Als Zeitreise bezeichnet man eine Bewegung in der Zeit in Richtung Vergangenheit oder Zukunft. Allgemeine Beschreibung 'Reisen in die Zukunft' Laut der Relativitätstheorie von Albert Einstein vergeht die Zeit bei hohen Geschwindigkeiten langsamer. Beispiel: Es gibt ein Zwillingsbruderpaar, von denen einer ein Astronaut ist. Der Astronaut verabschiedet sich von seinem Bruder und steigt in sein Raumschiff, das mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit fliegen kann. Der Astronaut reist zu einem fernen Stern und kehrt dann zur Erde zurück. Während für ihn in dem Raumschiff wenig Zeit vergangen ist, ist aus dem Zwillingsbruder, der auf die Erde geblieben ist, ein alter Mann geworden. Theoretisch wäre so eine subjektive Zeitveränderung denkbar, aber bisher ist noch nie ein Raumschiff mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit konstruiert worden, um dieses Szenario auf die Probe zu stellen. Reisen in die Vergangenheit Laut dem derzeitigen Stand der Wissenschaft sind Zeitreisen in die Vergangenheit nicht möglich. Theorien, nach dem eine derartige Reise möglich sei, sind reine Spekulationen. "Reisen in die Vergangenheit müssen möglich sein, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist sehr gering." - Stephen Hawking, englischer Physiker und Mathematiker Zeitreisen in der Populärkultur Zeitreisen sind des öfteren Standardmotive in der Science-Fiction-Literatur und in Science-Fiction-Filmen. Hier einige der berühmtesten Beispiele: *Im wahrscheinlich ältesten Zeitreiseroman, [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Das_Jahr_2440:_ein_Traum_aller_Tr%C3%A4ume Das Jahr 2440: Ein Traum aller Träume] (1771) von Louis-Sébastien Mercier, schläft ein Pariser im Jahr 1769 ein und erwacht im Jahr 2440. *Im 1889 erschienenen satirischen Roman [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ein_Yankee_am_Hofe_des_K%C3%B6nig_Artus Ein Yankee am Hofe des König Artus] des US-amerikanischen Schriftstellers Mark Twain wird die Hauptfigur Hank Morgan durch einen Schlag auf dem Kopf ins Mittelalter zur Zeit des König Artus versetzt. Auf Basis des Romans entstanden viele komödiantische Verfilmungen. *Der britische Schriftsteller H. G. Wells veröffentlichte im Jahr 1895 seinen Roman [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Die_Zeitmaschine Die Zeitmaschine], wo der Protagonist mittels einer von ihm konstruierten titelgebenden Zeitmaschine ins Jahr 802.701 nach Christus reist. Dieser Roman wurde der Urstoff für viele Zeitreisegeschichten. In der Filmindustrie wurde das Thema Zeitreisen mehrmals umgesetzt, entweder als Thriller oder gar als Komödie. Meistens reisen die Protagonisten solcher Filme durch die Zeit, um z.B. die Geschichte live zu erleben oder zumeist um sich den Wunsch zu erfüllen, vergangene Unglücke oder Fehler zu korrigieren. Es werden aber auch mögliche Gefahren einer Auswirkung durch die Veränderung der Vergangenheit gezeigt, besonders wenn Möglichkeiten der Zeitreise missbraucht werden. *Im Jahr 1960 wurde der Roman Die Zeitmaschine erfolgreich mit Rod Taylor in der Hauptrolle verfilmt. 2002 folgte ein Remake von Simon Wells, dem Urenkel von H. G. Wells. *In der [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terminator_%28Film%29 Terminator]-Reihe sind Zeitreisen ein zentrales Thema. Hier wird eine Kampfmaschine aus einer dystopischen Zukunft in die Vergangenheit geschickt, um eine wichtige Person zu vernichten und somit aus der Geschichte zu tilgen. In den Sequels wird die Kampfmaschine zum Beschützer. *In der Science-Fiction-Comedy-Trilogie [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zur%C3%BCck_in_die_Zukunft Zurück in die Zukunft] (1985-1990) reisen die Protagonisten Marty McFly und Dr. Emmett Brown mit einem zur Zeitmaschine umgebauten De Lorean durch die Zeit. *In der 1988 erschienenen Science-Fiction-Komödie [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bill_%26_Teds_verr%C3%BCckte_Reise_durch_die_Zeit Bill & Teds verrückte Reise durch die Zeit] reisen die Hautprotagonisten mit einer Zeitmaschine in Form einer Telefonzelle durch die Zeiten und treffen historische Persönlichkeiten. *Im 1990 erschienenen Science-Fiction-Roman [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Timeline_%28Roman%29 Timeline] von Michael Crichton, der 2003 verfilmt wurde, muss eine Gruppe junger Historiker ins Frankreich des Jahres 1357 reisen, um ihren Professor zu retten. Die Zeitreise erfolgt mittels Quantenmechanik. *Im 1994 erschienenen Science-Fiction-Actionfilm [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Timecop Timecop] gehört die Hauptfigur zu einer speziellen Polizeieinheit, die die Aufgabe hat zu verhindern, dass Zeitreisen für kriminelle Zwecke eingesetzt werden. Auch das Thema Zeitschleife wird im Science Fiction thematisiert. In einer Zeitschleife durchlebt der Protagonist aus einem zunächst unerfindlichen Grund einen bestimmten Tag immer und immer wieder, wie z.B. in der Filmkomödie [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Und_t%C3%A4glich_gr%C3%BC%C3%9Ft_das_Murmeltier Und täglich grüßt das Murmeltier] (1993), dem Science-Fiction-Thriller [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/12:01 12:01] (1993) und dem Science-Fiction-Actionfilm [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Edge_of_Tomorrow Edge of Tomorrow] (2014). Zeitreise in TMNT thumb|200px|Die Turtles und Renet auf ZeitreiseIm Turtles-Universum sind Zeitreisen möglich, entweder mittels einer Zeitmaschine oder gar durch den Einsatz von Magie. Mirage Comics In den Mirage Comics ermöglicht meist das magische Zeitzepter, gewöhnlich in den Händen der auszubildenden Zeitmeisterin Renet, die Fähigkeit zur Zeitreise in folgenden Episoden: *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #8 *''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.1 #7 *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #16, Vol.1 #22 und Vol.1 #23 *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #33 *''TMNT'' Vol.1 #46 und #47 *''TMNT'' Vol.4 #22 *''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #13 und #14 Cartoonserie (1987) Das Thema Zeitreise spielt eine zentrale Rolle in den Episoden *"Once Upon A Time Machine" *"Elementary, My Dear Turtle" *"The Legend of Koji" *"Enter Krakus" *"Carter, the Enforcer" * "A Turtle In Time" * "Turtles to the Second Power". Turtles III *Im dritten Live-Action Film wird April O'Neil durch das Zeitzepter ins feudale Japan befördert und an ihrer Stelle gerät Prinz Kenshin in die Gegenwart. Die Turtles müssen nun selber ins feudale Japan reisen, um April zu retten. Cartoonserie (2003) Zeitreisen werden in den folgenden Episoden behandelt: * "Time Travails" * "Same As It Never Was" *"Return of Savanti Romero" Teil 1 und Teil 2 * die Fast Forward-Staffel **"Future Shellshock" **"Timing Is Everything" *"Tempus Fugit" *"Incredible Shrinking Serling" IDW Comics *Die Turtles werden in einem Abenteuer durch einen latenten Zeitreiseeffekt in verschiedene Zeitalter verschlagen, von der Kreidezeit bis hin in eine ferne, dystopische Zukunft.Turtles In Time, #1, #2, #3 und #4 *Renets Zeitzepter gerät später in die Hände von Bebop und Rocksteady, welche durch die Zeit zu reisen beginnen und mit ihren Eskapaden ein riesiges Chaos im Raum-Zeitgefüge auslösen.Bebop & Rocksteady Destroy Everything!, #1, #2, #3, #4 und #5 Animationsserie (2012) *Durch die Zeitherrin-Auszubildende Renet kommen die Turtles in diversen Episoden mit Zeitreisen in Berührung."Turtles in Time" und "Tale of the Yokai" *Zu Beginn der vierten Staffel reisen die Turtles, Casey Jones und April O'Neil mithilfe des Fugitoiden und eines Zeitwarps sechs Monate in die Vergangenheit."Beyond the Known Universe" *Im TV-Special Half-Shell Heroes: Blast to the Past geraten die Turtles (mit Rocksteady und Bebop als blinde Passagiere) mittels eines neuen Fahrzeugs unabsichtlich in die Jura-Periode. *In der fünften Staffel müssen die Turtles und Renet in die Vergangenheit reisen, um Savanti Romeros Plan, New York City und die Welt mit Hilfe von Monstern zu erobern, zu vereiteln."The Curse of Savanti Romero", "The Crypt of Dracula", "The Frankenstein Experiment" und "Monsters Among Us!" Siehe auch * 79. Dimension der Null-Zeit ** Renet **Lord Simultaneous **Savanti Romero und Savanti Juliet **Zeitzepter *Dale Evans McGillicutty *Future-Turtles Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Triviales